ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 1
The Real Ghostbusters: Box Set (Volume 1) is from The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set. Volume one has all of Season 1 and seventeen episodes of Season 2. Disc 1 * 001 Ghosts R Us **Introduction by Len Janson **Visual Commentary Track with Len Janson, Kevin Altieri, & Dan Riba; hosted by Andy Mangels * 002 Killerwatt **Introduction by Marsha Goodman * 003 Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood **Introduction by Everett Peck **Introduction by Brad Rader **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 004 Slimer, Come Home **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski **Introduction by Brad Rader **Visual Commentary Track with Brad Rader, & Gabi Payn; hosted by Andy Mangels * 005 Troll Bridge **Introduction by Kevin Altieri * 006 The Boogieman Cometh **Introduction by Michael C. Gross **Introduction by Maurice LaMarche Disc 2 * 007 Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski **Introduction by Everett Peck * 008 When Halloween Was Forever **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski * 009 Look Homeward, Ray **Introduction by Marc Scott Zicree * 010 Take Two **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski **Visual Commentary Track with J. Michael Straczynski, Joe Medjuck, & Michael C. Gross; hosted by Andy Mangels * 011 Citizen Ghost **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski * 012 Janine's Genie **Introduction by Laura Summer **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 013 Xmas Marks the Spot **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski **Introduction by Everett Peck Disc 3 * 014 Knock, Knock **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski * 015 Station Identification **Introduction by Marc Scott Zicree **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 016 Play Them Ragtime Boos * 017 Sea Fright **Introduction by Kevin Altieri * 018 The Spirit of Aunt Lois **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 019 Cry Uncle * 020 Adventures in Slime and Space **Introduction by David Gerrold **Visual Commentary Track with David Gerrold; hosted by Andy Mangels Disc 4 * 021 Night Game **Introduction by Kathryn M. Drennan * 022 Venkman's Ghost Repellers **Introduction by Richard Mueller **Visual Commentary Track with Richard Muellar and James Eatock **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 023 The Old College Spirit * 024 Ain't NASA-Sarily So **Introduction by Dan Riba * 025 Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional? **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski * 026 A Fright at the Opera * 027 Doctor, Doctor **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski Disc 5 * 028 Ghost Busted * 029 Beneath These Streets **Introduction by Kevin Altieri **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 030 Boo-Dunit **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey **Isolated Music & Effects Track Special Features for Volume 1 *Featurette-"Ain't Afraid of no ghosts: Creating The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: Promotional and Development Art *The Real Ghostbusters Design Gallery: Night Game *DVD-ROM Material **PDF Format: "Mrs. Rogers Neighborhood" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Slimer, Come Home" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Slimer, Come Home" Script **PDF Format: "When Halloween Was Forever" Storyboards For Act 2 **PDF Format: "Take Two" Storyboards For Act 2 **PDF Format: "Citizen Ghost" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Xmas Marks the Spot" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Knock, Knock" Script **PDF Format: "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" Script **PDF Format: "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" Script **PDF Format: "A Fright at the Opera" Script Gallery Packaging RGBDVDVol1CaseArtwork1.jpg|Case Artwork - Outside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol1CaseArtwork2.jpg|Case Artwork - Inside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol1Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol1Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol1Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol1Disc4.jpg|Disc 4 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol1Disc5.jpg|Disc 5 (300dpi suitable for printing) Box1.png|Steelbook Cover Rgb dvd2008 packaging disc vol1.jpg|Disc Collage Discs1.png|Disc Collage Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc07.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc08.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc09.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode001.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode002.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode003.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode005.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode006.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode001Comsc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Comsc04.png| Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode007.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode008.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode009.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode011.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode010Comsc05.png| Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode014.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode015.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode017.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode018.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020Comsc03.png| Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode021.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode022.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode024.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode025.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode027.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode022Comsc03.png| Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5episode029.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5episode030.png| Category:RGB Box Set